Dalek Time!
by TheNewMammal
Summary: Doctor Who isn't real. It's just an awesome fiction show. So how in world did Daleks end up in my yard? Now what do I do with them?  Rated M for Swearing and Mature themes. Daleks are somewhat OOC.
1. Dalek Time!

**So the Daleks are some of my favorite characters. Especially the Cult of Skaro. I thought, hey it'd be interesting to write a story about them. :)**

**I hope it's enjoyable!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My life is pretty average, nothing special. I'm a 19 year old girl. I go to college, I work at a grocery store, I have friends, I watch movies, Play on my laptop, Eat, Sleep, I'm even getting ready to move out of my parents house.<p>

Like I said, my life is pretty average. Nothing unusual ever happens.

Until my parents decided to take a trip. My Step-dad, Mom and ten year old bratty brother, were leaving the country for two months vacation.

I stayed behind because of school, so I was stuck house-sitting. Taking care of my cat and dog.

Not that I really minded, it meant that I got the house to myself. I hardly ever got to be alone living with nagging parents, and a younger brother.

Getting a break was good, or so I thought.

It seemed like an average day, when a not so average thing occurred.

So there I was, eating a bowl of cereal and watching T.V. in the family room. My fluffy cat named Loki jumped on the coffee table, to get closer to my bowl.

"Lokiiiii. Get off fluffers!" I groaned, pushing him off the table and picking up my bowl of cereal.

I had just woken up, and was eating breakfast watching basic cable, cause my parents were too lame to buy anything else.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flash. A bright blue flash.

'_What the hell..._'

I put my bowl down, and stood up.

"What the hell was that?"

My dog Preston, quickly got up from where he was laying, and started barking at the backdoor. I walked over to it, and unlocked it. As soon as I pulled it open the dog ran outside barking his head off.

"Be quiet Preston!" I yelled at the dog, stepping outside as I closed the backdoor behind me.

It was then I saw what he was barking at.

In the middle of my backyard were four Daleks. Four real live Daleks. One of them was black, while the other three were the regular color.

My eye's widened. These weren't just any Daleks.

'_How in the world is the Cult of Skaro here! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!_'

My dog was busy running around them in a circle, barking. The Daleks were fidgeting angrily, getting annoyed by my dog.

"Preston get away!" I yelled at my dog in a panic, not wanting them to shoot him. '_There's no fucking way those things are real! This is some kind of sick joke..._'

The four Daleks all looked at me with their telescope-like eye, now that I had clearly announced my presence.

"Huumann... Explaiinn." The black Dalek - who I knew to be Dalek Sec; said in slightly deep, electronic voice as he stared directly at me with his glowing blue "Eye."

"Uh-h... Explain?" I stuttered, having issues believing that these Daleks could be real. "There's nothing to explain!"

"Explaiinn!" Dalek Sec demanded once again, his voice rising higher growing annoyed by my lack of knowledge.

"Explain what! You just appeared here! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!" I bellowed at a him, beginning to feel extremely panicked. '_There's no fucking way this is happening. It has to be a __dream! A bad dream!_'

"We are real. Human female." Dalek Sec stated, the gunstick on his left twitched upward.

Complete panic set in, I knew what was coming next. I had to think of something quick before he killed me.

"WAIT!" I screamed, falling to my knees. "You're the Cult of Skaro!"

Dalek Sec made no movement, the others looked at each other then at me.

"You know of, the Cult of Skarroo?" Dalek Sec questioned me, not lowering his weapon.

I nodded my head, some relief flooding through my body. '_At least shouting that worked... for now._'

Dalek Sec moved forward, closer to me slightly.

"Explaiinn." He demanded once more, still not lowering his gunstick.

I looked up at him, right into the eye-scope. Swallowing a bit, trying to will myself to talk.

"You'r-you're not...real." I said once more.

"Daleks are real!" A different Dalek declared, moving more into my view. He had a fairly low pitched sounding voice. With something unique to it.

I looked directly at the one who spoke, I had no way of knowing what his name was. Those three looked the same. I tried to think which voice that belonged to.

'_Fuck!... okay... he spoke out...his voice is unique... the symbol on his front..._' I looked below his eye-stock, at the recognition code. His had the bottom line elongated.

"Dalek Thay!" I exclaimed, "You're Dalek Thay!"

'_Holy shit, being a Doctor Who freak actually paid off!_'

"I am, Dalek Thayy." He said in what seemed to be agreement with me.

"This human has valuable information to be extracted." Dalek Sec said, finally lowering the gunstick.

"Extracted? I won't let you kill me for information!" I yelled at him, standing up.

"You have no say in it." Dalek Sec stated, moving closer to me. The others following behind him.

I took a step back, tripping over something. I looked next to me and saw my dog cowering, realizing I tripped over him.

I looked back over at the Daleks who were almost on top of me now, quickly closing in, I grabbed onto to my dog.

'_Oh god, please don't let this be the end._'

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... thoughts so far? ;D<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and update it as soon as possible! Remember to reviewww!  
><strong>


	2. Panic Time!

I could feel my eyes watering as the Daleks quickly closed in on me, I never thought it would end this way. I was too young to die, especially by creatures that shouldn't exist. I wiped my eyes.

'_No! If this is the end, then I will die with dignity! Not blubbering like a scared child._'

I quickly looked up at Dalek Sec, if he was going to kill me, he would have to face me. Even though such a thing wouldn't matter to a Dalek, it would at least be something for me.

He was only a few inches from me, when he suddenly just stopped. All the Daleks just stopped moving.

I swallowed a little, '_Why did they stop?_'

I slowly released my dog, and backed-up a bit in the grass. Trying to put a little more distance between myself and the Daleks.

"Wha-what... why did you stop?" I asked Dalek Sec, trying to hold my tears back.

He lowered the telescopic eye, and looked down at me.

"You will enter your home." He stated.

I frowned, "My home?" '_So he's not killing me out here? Well I shouldn't complain..._'

"Proceeedd." He told me. Looking at me with his glowing blue eye.

I wasn't gonna question why he wasn't killing me. So I stood up, and quickly walked to my back door. My dog following behind.

I grabbed the handle, and pulled open the door. My dog quickly pushed past me running into the house. I turned back around, the Daleks were moving towards me again.

'_Are they coming inside? What the hell..._'

I walked into my house, leaving the back door open. There wasn't any point in attempting to shut them out. That would probably do more damage than be helpful. I went and stood near my TV in the family room, the Daleks one by one entered into my home.

'_This is so fucking weird._' I stared at each one as the made their way inside.

They gathered in my family room, not saying anything. Just turning their metal casings, looking around the place.

"You have, informatioonn." Dalek Sec said turning back towards me.

I just stared at him, not sure of what I should say.

"Explainnn the informationn." He spoke once more.

'_What the fuck is he talking about?_'

"Explaiinnnn!" Dalek Sec demanded, growing irritated.

"You keep saying explain! What am I supposed to explain! I'm not a mind reader!" I snapped back at him. I was getting fed up with being told what to do.

None of the Daleks said anything. They just stared at me. Almost in disbelief. I just stood there starting back at the Daleks in silence as well.

'_Did I just pretty much tell Daleks to shut up? Haha... yes. So much for being scared earlier._' I tried not to smirk. I guess I quickly overcame that fear. I never thought I'd feel so confident after being that scared.

I looked back at Dalek Sec, "What am I supposed to explain, Dalek Sec?" If I was going to be stuck with them, I might as well attempt to get along with them. If that's even possible, to get along with a Dalek.

"The information." Dalek Sec answered.

I rolled my eyes, "What information!"

"About this planet." He answered, finally revealing a little more of what he wanted.

I frowned, "What? This is earth. You know about earth." '_What the hell is wrong with them?_'

"Thiiss is nott eaarrrrthh!" Dalek Thay proclaimed to me.

"What! Yes it is! Are you retarded!" I snapped at him.

"Dalleeks are the superior species! We have no such disability!" Another Dalek stated to me.

This Dalek's voice was higher pitched than Dalek Thay, but not as high as I remembered Dalek Jast's voice to be.

'_He must be Dalek Caan then. Ohh... okay. The asshole one._'

I sighed, "Whatever you say Dalek Caan." The sarcasm was thick, but I doubted the Daleks would pick up on it.

"Give us, the informationn." Dalek Sec said once more, moving slightly closer to me.

"About this planet? It's Earth. For the love of God, it's Earth!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

'_So much for them claiming to be the superior species. They're sounding like idiots._'

"You are hu-mann. But this is not Earthh." Dalek Sec stated to me.

"Listen to me very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once more. Okay?" I said to them through clenched teeth. They all just turned their eye's directly on me.

"This. Is. Earth." I continued before they could say something else, taking a deep breath. "This is planet Earth! The year 2011! This must just be an alternative Earth from your universe. Because in this world, You. Do not. Exist! You're not even real! Just something a person created for a story!" I finished ranting at them. Feeling my heart beat faster from the yelling and frustration.

"We are realll. Dalleeks are real." Dalek Thay said.

"I can see you're real! But it's impossible! How the hell did you get here! You didn't exist here before, how did something fictional become real!" I shouted at them.

"Emergency Temporal shifttt." Dalek Sec stated.

"Emergency Temporal shift?" I questioned him baffled, "That doesn't make any sense... I know it gets you through time... but I thought... I never heard of you guys getting into parallel worlds, let alone alternative ones! How could thi-"

"We escaped the Doctor's slaughtterrr." Dalek Sec stated.

My eye's widened. '_Oh no... it can't be! Does that mean?_'

"The Battle of Canary Wharf! Are you kidding me!" I put my hand on my forehead in disbelief.

"How do you know of itt?" Dalek Sec questioned me, sounding as surprised as a Dalek ever could.

I didn't even acknowledge his question. I was absolutely speechless, it was just so insane. '_But they're supposed to end up in 1930's New York! What is this going to affect! At the end of all that Dalek Caan was supposed fly into the time war, rescue Davros, the whole Journeys End episode thing! Oh my god... this could affect everything! What if the fucking universe ends because of this!_' I started feeling light headed, my heart was racing and I was breathing fast.

"This is impossible... it can't be..." I began panting, feeling sick, the room started to spin.

"The humaann's heart beat has increased." I heard one of the Dalek's say.

I stumbled past the currently spinning Daleks, practically falling on the couch.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." I groaned leaning forward, putting my head down holding it between my hands.

"The female's temper-ature has droppeddd." I heard another Dalek state this time.

'_How can this be happening! It's already bad enough they're Daleks! But the end of the Universe! It just doesn't make sense! How did they get here! Is there anyway for them to go back?_' I tried to not panic as much, at least the feeling of the room spinning had stopped with me resting my head in my hands.

'_Okay, think. Think! Emergency Temporal Shift he said. But that means... _' I started to feel sick again. So much for trying to calm down.

"SHIT!" Yelled into my legs.

"You burned up all your energy! How are you supposed to get back now? No wonder you didn't attack me! You morons roasted your power-cells! Fuck!" I yelled again, still not looking at them.

"You know, far too much for a, hu-mann." A Dalek stated.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. '_Calm down, calm down...calm down. Find positive in it... at least I won't die until they gain all their energy back. But still..._'

Slowly I raised my head, and looked up at Dalek Sec who was directly across from me. The other three were gathered around him. All of them were staring at me through those glowing blue telescope-like eyes.

"Reveal your infor-matioonn." Dalek Sec demanded.

"For what? What's the point... you don't even believe me that this is Earth. Not that anything matters anymore..." I sighed, feeling tired suddenly.

'_Nothing matters... even though they can't kill me, I'm still gonna die. Everyone is..._' I had never felt so defeated and melancholy in my life.

"You have, viable information." Dalek Sec said.

I groaned, "I get it. I have information! Whoop-de-freakin-do! It doesn't matter now!" I chuckled, "Cause you're stuck here, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" I started laughing, full blown mad laughter.

The Cult of Skaro started looking around, unsure of what was going on. Why I was laughing so.

"You bastards coming here have caused the end of the universe!" I continued laughing. Going from panic to insane.

"You have no such evidenccee." Dalek Thay suddenly declared.

My laughter ceased, as I quickly got control of myself. With one last chuckle I looked at Dalek Thay with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapterrr! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews let me know. :)<br>I want a Dalek...**


	3. Annoyance Time!

**I hope you're enjoying what you read so far! I know the Daleks are out of character. I'm trying to keep them in character the best I can! I'm also trying to make sure everything gets covered in how the character isn't dead! Because it's obviously highly uncharacteristic of Daleks to not kill everyone. So yeah.**

** I'd also like to make this into a really awesome story with more than the Daleks just being in it eventully! Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>"So you want information? Well I'll give you fucking information! What I'm gonna say may blow your minds!" I chuckled darkly, the Daleks fidgeted around agitated by all the yelling at them I was doing. I couldn't care less though. I continued to berate them for being here.<p>

"Because you bastards, SOMEHOW ended up on this Earth - that I'll just go ahead and call an Alternate Earth-"

"There is no, alternate worrldds." Dalek Thay stated, interrupting me. I scowled at him, I hated being interrupted. Nothing made me more mad than being interrupted.

"Oh yeah? Well, SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" I bellowed at Dalek Thay, he quickly moved backwards putting a couple feet between the two of us. The other Daleks moving back slightly as well, my yelling obviously bothering them.

I was fuming, growing steadily angrier and angrier at the Daleks. Not only was it driving me insane, the thought of the end of the universe happening, they kept interrupting me and not believing what I was saying. My initial fears of them being utterly gone, now knowing they were powerless and what them being here was going to cause, I no longer had any problem making them angry or annoyed.

"You may think you're the superior beings, but you're gonna end up just as dead as the rest of us, if you don't LISTEN!" I yelled once more, being completely fed up with them. They only moved around irritated in response.

"You weren't ever supposed to end up here! You're part of a series of events!" I once again attempted to explain something to them.

"Time does not work this way, hu-mannn." Dalek Caan stated to me, like I was an idiot.

I scowled. "Well fuck time, and fuck you! Stop interrupting me! If you want to know anything let me fucking speak!" I snarled at the Daleks.

"Speak your part, hu-mannn." Dalek Sec told me.

I clenched my jaw, attempting to calm down a little. '_Getting angry like this isn't solving anything, just because I can yell at them doesn't mean I should. It's just making me feel worse, getting so angry. Ugh! If they could go back to the right time, none of this would be happening!_'

"Humaann." Dalek Sec said again, addressing me.

"First of all, I have a name! It's Caressea! So you better start using it!" I snapped at him, I had grown tired of being referred to as "Human."

"This is of no importance. Daleekks, do not need nameess." Dalek Sec said.

I smiled sardonically at him. "Are you serious? Then pray tell me, Dalek SEC." I put emphasis on his name, leaning near him slightly, looking directly at his eye. "What is the purpose of Sec then? I mean... cause that IS your name isn't it? Dalek Sec." I said mockingly.

For the first time since he had arrived, Dalek Sec didn't answer me. He moved around, in what I could only presume was an uncomfortable manner.

"Nothing to say Sec?" I raised my eyebrows, cocking my head to the left with a smirk, completely enjoying feeling superior to a Dalek. '_I wonder if this is how the Doctor feels when he talks down to Daleks?_'

"Well in that case. I demand you call me by my name!" I told them harshly.

"Daalekks, do not take orders from hu-manns!" Dalek Caan told me in what would be an angry tone.

"Well, I don't take orders from Daleks! So there's that! But, we all have names in this room. I demand mine to be used!" I growled angrily at Dalek Caan.

"Your name will be usedd." Dalek Sec stated.

The other Daleks swiveled to look at Dalek Sec in shock, I also looked at him wide-eyed. He actually agreed to use my name. I couldn't believe it. '_Holy shit. This is something new! By using my name, he's agreeing to acknowledge me! I actually can't believe it!_'

"Your name, is, Cahh-reess-ee-aah?" Dalek Sec questioned, trying to to get a feel for my name.

I stood there continuing to look at him in shock, not saying anything back right away. The prospect of a Dalek actually agreeing to something was still unbelievable. From everything I knew watching Doctor Who, Daleks never agreed to anything! After a few more seconds of standing there speechless I finally answered him.

"Uh, yeah. It is. Just... shorter."

"Caahh-resss-eee-ahh." Dalek Sec attempted to say my name again.

I sighed, "No. Now you said it even more different! Cah-REACE-e-AH."

"It is, iiirrelevannt!" Dalek Thay declared interrupting.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Oh for the love of... Just fucking call me Reace!"

The Daleks didn't say anything, so I assumed we were now all in agreement on the name thing at least.

"I'm going to try and explain what I know, once more. DO NOT interrupt me! I WILL throw your asses in a scrap metal yard!" I threatened them, and they continued to remain silent. The only sound coming from them was the light mechanical sound they usually made when moving slightly.

Swallowing and taking a breath I once again tried to explain stuff to them.

"This is an alternate Earth to the one you know." I paused looking at Dalek Thay, making sure he was keeping himself quiet. "In this world you're all part of a story. A story that revolves around the Doctor. It-"

"The Doctooorrr!" the Daleks all exclaimed almost simultaneously. Hearing me mention him sent them into some sort of frenzy.

'_Oh for fucks sake...I should have known mentioning the Doctor would result in some terrible reaction._' I mentally groaned, as they went off about the Doctor.

"Okay, shut up now!" I told them. But they continued moving around babbling nonsense. Things like, 'Our greatest enemy! Destroyer of the emperor! Enemy of the Daleks!'

I watched them half amused and half irritated. They looked comical, but the noise was annoying. '_Do they plan on shutting up anytime soon?_'

"Seriously! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled fairly loud. That finally caught their attention. They turned their glowing blue eyes on me once more.

"Thank you. As I was saying before you assholes interrupted me!" I glared menacingly at them. "It revolves around the Doctor. Before you freak out again!" I held my hand up, stopping them from saying anything. "I'm going to be mentioning the Doctor often in my information. Get used to it! Freaking out every time I say his name falls under the category of INTERRUPTING!" I glared at them, "I'm pretty sure I mentioned to NOT interrupt me earlier! Continue to do that, I WILL follow through on my threat. I'm pretty sure I know of some nice compactors to throw you in. Then you can spend time smashed up in a scrap metal yard."

None of the Daleks said anything, so I attempted yet again to speak.

"You said you used Emergency Temporal shift to escape the The Void. But it wasn't supposed to send you here. I mean... I wish I knew how you ended up here of all places? Emergency Temporal Shift is only supposed send you through time right?" I asked inquisitively, rubbing the side of my head.

"That is, corrrecctt." Dalek Sec answered.

"But, how? It just doesn't make sense. None of this does..." I frowned, just as confused as before by how everything happened.

'_If the Doctor had ended up here instead of the Daleks, I'm sure we'd be making a lot more progress in figuring this out. As far as I know the Universe will end from this. But, now that I'm more calm, I can think more clearly... so maybe it won't. Why? Think Reace, think! The Daleks are here, so what won't they do..._'

I glanced at each of the Daleks individually. They were all staring at me. Waiting for me to speak, I got to Dalek Caan and I realized it.

'_Oh my gawd! Because Caan would have had to fly into the Time War to get Davros! But if he's here... that won't happen! If Davros remains dead in the Time War, there would be no way of creating a new race of Daleks to end the Universe!_' I started smiling, my new theory was a lot happier than the old one. But there was still the problem of how they could have ended up in an alternate world.

"Do you think the dimensions are collapsing?" I addressed all the Daleks.

"I... do not, knoww." Dalek Sec answered hesitantly.

I raised my eyebrows. That was a first, he didn't know. '_Well today sure is full of surprises._' I moved away from them to go sit back down on the couch. Their eye's following my every move, watching what I was doing.

"So what should we do guys? Because we have to figure out a way to send you back. But... if the dimensions or whatever are in-fact collapsing. Doesn't that mean, more than just you can get through?" I gazed at them steadily. I felt really smart right now, but I only knew all this stuff because of watching Doctor Who.

"Weee must, regain ouurr poweerrr." Dalek Thay explained to me.

"Fine, whatever. That doesn't mean you'll be able to get back to where you belong." '_Not that there is even such a place for Daleks._' I sighed leaning against the couch.

"We, will remaiinn here, until we arrree complete agaiinn." Dalek Sec stated, moving closer to the couch where I was.

I groaned. "I'm going to be stuck with Daleks? I thought these next couple months would be fun..." I felt completely dejected. The prospect of spending god knows how long with The Cult of Skaro sounded like anything but fun.

"Well what am I supposed to do while you're here? I can't just leave you at my house while I go to work and school!" I complained exasperated with everything that was happening.

"You willl, cease these thinnggss." Dalek Sec stated.

I raised my eyebrows up, and scoffed. "Whaaat? Excuse me bitch. You're not my boss! I will not "cease" these things! They're important!"

"I amm a malleee." Dalek Sec replied.

I rolled my eyes, "It's an insult, you scrap metal cyclops. I know you're a mallleee." I replied mocking him.

"You will ceasseee!" Dalek Thay declared his voice getting fairly high pitched.

I laughed, "Noooo! I willlll nootttt!"

"Youuu will ceassseeee!" Dalek Thay cried once again.

I laughed some more. "Noooo! I will noottt! Don't make me come over there and kick your tin-man ass!"

"Enoughhh!" Dalek Caan demanded stopping our quarrel.

I glared at Dalek Thay, and I was sure that he would be glaring at me back if he could. I sighed and stretched out on the couch.

"Whatever assholes. I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when you're done being stupid." I told them, as I closed my eyes.

"Daallekks have no concept, of stupidittyy! We arrree, the superior beinnggs!" A Dalek, that I could guarantee was Dalek Thay exclaimed.

I sighed in response. I had, had enough for one day of their crap.

"We are noott finished, Reaccee." Another Dalek said.

I opened my eyes and looked over to Dalek Sec, for that's who I assumed used my name.

"What more do you want to know?" I asked lazily.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? :) I'm enjoying Reace's relationship with the Daleks so far. What do you think? Reviewww! :D<strong>


	4. Fighting Time!

**. I updated. :D Thanks for all the GREAT comments. It was some seriously awesome motivation guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Give usss informattiionn on the, Doctorrrr." Dalek Sec requested.<p>

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and let out a long yawn instead.

"Hu-mannn!" cried Dalek Thay, clearly offended by my yawn.

Oh man, I was most definitely going to punch him in the face.

"Keep it up Thay, just keep it fucking up and I swear I'll pound you into scrap metal myself."

"Eeenoughh!" Dalek Sec declared, moving in front of Thay.

"Reaccee, we musttt have, the, informaaationn."

I exhaled deeply, closed my eyes and turned my back to the Daleks. I never thought I could get annoyed by Daleks so quickly, but then again... I never though I'd get annoyed by Daleks.

'_I can't even believe I was scared of these mother fuckers for a second. Now I want to hurt them more than I've ever wanted to hurt... SOMETHING._'

"The Doctorrr, we MUSSTT have the, informaattioonnn." I heard Sec repeat, his voice only getting more on my nerves.

"Why?" I mumbled, "I really don't see how it's going to help. Besides, what's in it for me?"

"Your rewarddd, is your liffee."

I snapped my eyes open and quickly turned over, I knew exactly which Dalek said that.

"That is IT! I've had it with you Thay!" I screamed at the stupid gold Dalek. I was done, I was just completely done.

He had moved out from behind Dalek Sec and was once again near me, his eye stalk moving around like crazy.

"You need to learn some fucking respect! If you're needing someone's help, you don't fucking threaten their life!"

"Daalleks do nottt, take orderrrs from hu-mannns!" Dalek Thay retorted back, boldly moving closer to me.

I let out a frustrated scream, and with out really thinking, jumped the alien bastard.

My body collided with his Dalekanium covered one, like a pro wrestler taking down his opponent. Then all that came after the initial tackle, was a lot of me punching and kicking his hard casing. In response, Thay rapidly began to spin around, with me clinging to him, screaming in his low pitched, nasally voice, "Get off! Get offfff!".

I only continued my assault of him, screaming in return,"Make me, tin-man!"

His spinning and screeching increased, the room moving before my eyes, as he desperately tried to get me off him. He began smashing into objects, the Coffee table, TV, back door, and couch. The other Daleks were forced to back away quickly from the area, or else risk getting run into.

Through all the screaming and twirling of Dalek Thay and I, I gradually picked up on another voice yelling.

"Enoughhh!"

"ENNOUGGHH!"

"ENNOUGGHHH!"

Dalek Sec was trying to get our fight to end with out actually coming near the rapidly spinning Dalek with a Girl clinging to his outside, wildly kicking.

"ENNOUUGHHH!" he continued in vain.

Thay and I were both too caught up in the spinning, screaming, and kicking on my part to pay attention to the Cult of Skaro leader.

Eventually, with a final run-in to the back door, I was forced from Thay's body, landing completely out of breath on my ass.

Without a moments hesitation, Thay quickly backed up as far away from me as possible, til he was clear on the other side of the room.

Trying to catch my breath and calm down, I leaned my head against the back door. As the adrenalin left my system, I could feel the immense pain I had just caused myself.

My knuckles and feet were throbbing, and I was pretty sure I had broken my right big toe. Well, it at least felt painful enough to be broken.

"Hu-mannnn..." I heard Sec say.

'_So it's back to human now? Huh._'

"What." I grumbled, gritting my teeth in pain. But not regretting the attack, that talking junk yard deserved it.

"You have stillll, failed to, givvee us informaattioonn."

Through half-lidded eyes, I looked up at the black Dalek.

"You're joking. What the FUCK! Do you want to know?"

"What, is the locationnn, of the doctorrrr?"

I examined my very red, very sore knuckles, "How should I know? I'm not his keeper!"

"You statedd, you had informaationn."

"I say a lot of things."

I was purposely running him in circles now, I was annoyed, worn out, and in pain.

"We, Must, Have, Ittt!" Dalek Caan interjected.

"Look, even if I knew. How would it help you? What would knowing The Doctor's location do for you?" I gazed at Caan.

I wasn't sure what was making me suddenly very level headed, maybe the pain, but it definitely seemed like an appropriate question.

And then, for the second time in my young life, I encountered the amazing phenomenon of silence from a group of Daleks.

'_lololol... I stumped them, again. GOD! I bet The Doctor would be proud of me._' I tried to focus on my throbbing appendages to keep the smirk that was forming on my face in check.

"Well?" I turned my eyes upwards, onto Sec - hoping to end the quiet and make progress in getting the Daleks the fuck out of my house.

Sec's gun stick and eye stalk shifted around in what appeared to be an uncomfortable manner.

"Oh for god's sake... what kind of stuff do we need to figure out, to get you idiots some power and send you away?"

"Whattt, sources of powerrr, do you hu-manns have on this planettt?"

I tsked, "The SAME as the other Earth. I've already told you! THIS IS EARTH!"

"You have, Nu-clear powerrr?"

"Oh fuck, we're not gonna have to go to some Nuclear power plant are we? Can't you just... Can't you just pull that Manhattan trick and use a solar flare or whatever? It would make my life so much easier."

"So-lar Flarrre?"

"Yeah, it would be a much easier way of avoiding authorities too... I imagine."

I slumped all the way onto the floor, sprawling out on the carpet, moving my arm over my eyes.

"I don't want to go to jail. A sexy person like me would become some large woman named Bertha's bitch and probably be used as prison currency, being traded for cigarettes along with other jail-y stuff."

"Ber-tha?" Dalek Sec spoke quizzically.

"Yeah, and I would be forced to perform unspeakable acts. Then after years of hard prison time, when I'm finally up for parole. I'm released from the Pen and find I can no longer cope in regular society- oh fuck... I'm getting really weird, even for me. I need a nap or something..." I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in the carpet.

The exhaustion of attacking a Dalek was obviously taking toll on my body and causing me to have that weird overtired effect.

But my moment of peacefulness was quickly ended.

"Whaattt, is this crea-tureee!" The voice of my nemesis screeched in distress.

I reluctantly raised my head to look in Thay's direction.

My cat Loki was rubbing up against the bottom of the Dalek.

"Loki!" I cried, jumping to my feet and bolting over to grab my beautiful kitty away from the fucked up alien.

"This crea-ture, must be EX-"

"Shut up Thay!" I raged, coddling my cat, "Don't even say it. I'll go ape shit on your Dwarfinator ass again!"

"Reaccee" Dalek Sec spoke my name, trying to draw my attention away from Dalek Thay to prevent another "fight".

I grumbled, dropped my cat and he quickly ran off, "Fine... Power. Getting you bitches home. Universe splitting. Got it."

"The Cult of Skar-ooo, must obtainnn, poweerrr." Sec explained the obvious once again.

"YES. I know. And I already suggested channeling, siphoning, whatever the stupid word is, power from something else!"

"This, Earrthhh has Neu-clear powerrrr."

I literally face-palmed, '_Seriously? Da Faq._'

"Yes. But you can't- You know what... FINE! Do whatever you want. But do it alone. I'm not fucking helping!"

"We mussttt, obtain power before things get worssee." Dalek Sec moved closer to me.

"Fine, bu- wait, wut. WORSE?" My eye's bugged out of my head. "What do you mean... worse?"

This time it was Dalek Caan who answered me. " The Uni-verseeee, if it is, crackinnggg, time will changeeee."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I felt myself start to panic again, this was so not good.

"Does it mean more than just Daleks will pour through into here! Like, Cybermen? Weeping Angels? THE SILENCE?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Digestible? I certainly hope so! :]<br>Don't forget to review! Let me know what you think about how it's going so far. I'm sending lot's of love like feelings in your direction.  
>!<br>**


End file.
